


Seduction of the Dark Side

by obiwanken5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Coercion, F/M, Mental Coercion, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwanken5/pseuds/obiwanken5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has left the Jedi and Aayla wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction of the Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> (Not so much rape or non-con, which is why I didn't use that warning, but definitely coercion, which is just as bad. It's pretty mild, but still please take care and don't read this if coercion triggers you. Better safe than sorry. Love yous!)
> 
> \-----------
> 
>  **Nic:** *facepalms* Um...why did I just have sudden Obi/Aayla thoughts? Isn't she, like, Jail Bait, compared to Obi-Wan? ~~Forget his perving on Anakin.~~
> 
>  **Ana:** Maybe not quite jailbait, but yeah, if he was buddies with Quinlan, since she was his padawan.
> 
>  **Nic:** *double facepalms* I just realized where that thought came from. I, out of deference for that Mace convo we're having elsewhere, looked up your Obi/Mace story...and read my reply to it. I mentioned _Obi's Seductions to the Dark Side_ ™...and thought about Obi/Aayla...and how sweet turning her would be. I'm demented.
> 
>  **Ana:** *chokes* Oh... DOOOOO ITTT! ~~And then they can turn Anakin together....~~
> 
> ...Yes Master.  
> 

Aayla wasn't sure why she was so interested in the story of Obi-Wan Kenobi. It wasn't as if it was something terribly clandestine, since he had merely left the Order in good standing. Maybe it was because no one knew the reasons _why_ the promising young man had abandoned his padawan to another Master and left the path of the Jedi.

Some had speculated that he had a vision of the coming future and had decided that he didn't like the outcome. Others said it was because he had begun running into similar road-blocks in training young Skywalker as Qui-Gon had run into when Obi-Wan was a padawan. Still others whispered about the young Knight's discoveries on some of the more forbidden pursuits.

But none of this had interested Aayla. She didn't care why Obi-Wan had left, nor did she let it consume her and distract her from her own training. Besides, she had known Obi-Wan only in passing, when her own master, Quinlan Vos, had chance to speak to Kenobi when they found themselves on-planet together.

So why was she so curious about Obi-Wan _now_?

With a sigh, she shook her head, downloaded a pile of .doc files from the Archives to a fresh datapad and retired to her room.

As she sifted through the various records and mission reports, something deep within Aayla began to tug at her furiously. She read faster and faster until, at long last, she had exhausted her supply of information, and was instantly greedy for more. The insatiable need to possess Obi-Wan, to consume him and absorb his soul drove her back down to the Archives, whereupon she discovered, with the help of Jocosta Nu, that she had already downloaded and read every scrap of information on Obi-Wan Kenobi that was held within the Jedi Temple.

Slightly vexxed, the young woman went back to her room to brood. She wasn't there long, however, when she felt that tug reassert itself. With a deep breath, she gave herself up to the tug, grabbed her cloak and headed into the streets of Coruscant.

She wasn't sure how she ended up in one of the most prestigious areas of the planet, as the fire within her, that flaming beacon that whispered Obi-Wan's name seductively to her soul, drove all thought and attention from her. Pulling her cloak around her tightly, she entered a random building, barely noticing the opulence with which the lobby and, indeed, the rest of the building, was furnished.

A lift brought her to a higer level and finally she was rapping on a non-descript door. The door slid back and she stepped into the room, dropping her cloak and looking around. The plush surroundings impressed upon her great wealth and comfort. Peace and calm was etched in every line, every contour, the colour-scheme was innocence-incarnate. This room had been furnished with serenity and security in mind and the idea that only a Jedi would consider such a thing fluttered through her thoughts briefly.

The room was a sitting room to make any monarch or high official proud. There was a nerf-hide couch with two over-large nerf-hide chairs opposite; the table between them had a vase with a single rose within it. The wall-to-wall carpeting was lush and looked like heavenly clouds for bare feet.

Opposite Aayla, two steps led up to a more initimate seating area before a panoramic window that took up the whole wall. Through an opening on the left she could see the counter of a kitchen area and a door on the right was closed to her. She felt instantly at home here, and moved through the main room as one walks through a dream.

She stopped to gaze out the window, not really seeing the view of the Jedi Temple on the horizon. She inhaled sharply as she felt a presence close behind her. She had heard no one, felt no one nearby, until she felt the warm breath upon the back of her neck.

"I've been expecting you." The voice in her ear was soft, seductive, and distinctly male. The cultured tones sparked a memory inside her, one of the Jedi with whom she has recently become obssessesed.

Aayla closed her eyes, letting the name fall out of her as she exhaled, "Obi-Wan."

"Yes..." His hands ghosted down her arms, raising goose-flesh and sending shivers down her spine. His whispered words caused her to tremble with anticipation: "You wish to know why I left...let me show you."

Leaning her head back onto his shoulder, Aayla sank into his body as his arms snaked around her waist. His lips found her neck and suckled on the soft flesh he found there, before turning her head and claiming her lips. The taste of his mouth kindled something inside Aayla, causing an unexpected warmth to gather in her mid-section. That warmth grew as Obi-Wan's hands traced delicate patterns over her stomach and up her torso, where he paused to let his fingers explore the tenderness of her breasts.

She moaned into his mouth, and he used the opportunity to taste her more deeply, easing his tongue between her lips to mate with hers. With one hand on her sternum, the other languidly made its way down her body to her sacred center. His hand cupped the sensitive area gently, applying a little pressure with the heel of his hand.

She gasped against his mouth, breaking the kiss. She closed her eyes at the unfamiliar sensation, leaning more heavily into Obi-Wan's strong body.

"I love you," he breathed. "I've loved you for so long...been waiting for this for so long."

She fought for the strength to speak. "This is forbidden. We cannot..."

"We can," Obi-Wan stated, reassurance flowing from him to his captive.

"No," she gasped.

"Yes!" He spoke softly, yet firmly. "This is why I left. So I could feel this way and not be plagued by the guilt it brought. This..." His breath emerged in harsh gasps. "This is but a taste of the Dark Side, Aayla," he said, his voice husky with emotion. "Fall with me! Fall with me and feel completeness such as you've never known. Let me love you, Aayla. Let me take you with me..."

Aayla whimpered, fighting against that pull that had brought her to this place, straining against that insatiable need to possess this man and blend her soul with his. "We musn't," she said weakly.

"I could not have drawn you here if you had not been willing. You want this, my love. You _need_ this..." To enhance his point, he pressed again with the heel of his hand, rubbing a little this time, and she cried out in pleasure.

As he eased his touch, she drew a ragged breath. Her mouth was captured for a tender kiss, followed by another spoken appeal.

"Fall with me Aayla, please." He sounded desperate, lonely. The tone of his voice brought tears to her eyes and she turned in his embrace to cling to him.

"Obi-Wan..." she said, so softly he almost didn't hear.

"Yes, love?" He kissed her tenderly on the temple.

"If I Fall, will you catch me?"

"I will always catch you, dearheart." He accented the words with a teasing caress down her lekku, causing Aayla to quiver in his arms.

Obi-Wan found it easy to drag her to the closed door, which he palmed open to reveal a sensuously decorated bedroom, with an en-suite refresher. The sleeping area was a soft, luxurious mattress, tilted on a slight angle so that the head was higher than normal, and the foot rested close to the ground. Shimmersilk sheets gave it an alluring quality, and it was adorned with many, many soft looking pillows.

Lightpanels were strategically placed around the baseboards, the ambient glow being brightest around the bed and diffusing outward. Otherwise the room was in darkness. But Aayla didn't care. No, she cared about nothing save the man that held her.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Obi-Wan's hands were moving rapidly over her body, divesting her of her clothing. He wasted no time in revealing her secrets, and she heartily approved. In return, she performed the same task for him and soon, bother were pressing their bodies together, aching for the contact of skin against skin.

She was sinking into the oh-so-soft mattress now, Obi-Wan's weight on top of her comforting and reassuring. His lips blazed a trail over each lekku, causing her to moan. He then planted kisses over her face before stealing her breath away with a deep, lingering kiss. He pulled away, sucking on her lower lip, before picking up the trail again along her jawline, then her neck.

Aayla arched into the elder Jedi as his lips fastened onto first one breats, and then the other, laving each succulent mound with his tongue and worrying at her nipples with his teeth. A moan, louder than before, escaped her lips, which prompted him to move on.

He ran his hands over the flat of her stomach, placing random kisses on the sensitive flesh there. Aayla smiled, drawing a sharp breath as her muscles spasmed lightly at the caress of his lips.

And then, there he was. That sacred center at which he worshipped, shyly at first, growing more confident as Aayla laced her fingers in his hair, begging for more. His tongue searched out every fold, every nerve, sending liquid fire through her, causing that previous feeling of warmth to glow and expand.

She felt herself beginning to tense with the strangest sensation building within her, as if she would fly apart in a million pieces at Obi-Wan's command. She groaned and once more arched into Obi-Wan's touch, trying to get more, trying to _feel_ more.

And then, somewhere deep within, something snapped and she was tumbling head-long over a precipice. That tightness shattered and filled her with a deep-rooted feeling of completeness. She heard someone scream, and she was shocked to find that it was _her_ voice.

Obi-Wan lapped once more at her before he pulled himself back on top of her, lips glistening with her essence. They shared a deep look before he kissed her, and she could taste herself on him. He shifted slightly and she gasped against his mouth. His hardness pressed against her and she tried to squirm away.

"Shhh. Hush, love. It's alright. I'll take care of you," Obi-Wan's voice was soothing, and Aayla trusted it completely.

"Be gentle," she whispered.

"Always."

Aayla closed her eyes as Obi-Wan's knee parted her legs. His hands came down to her hips, lifting her off the bed slightly. She could feel him against her now, as he slowly entered her body. He halted as she tensed, and he soothed her with honeyed words and gentle caresses. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly and, as she relaxed under him, he filled her completely.

He paused for a moment, before establishing a slow rhythm. Aayla gasped at this new sensation and she snaked her arms around his neck, holding on tight. Obi-Wan whispered soft words of comfort as he touched her mind with his, forming a lovers' bond with the Twi'lek now writhing beneath him.

They shared each other's mounting pleasure as he thrust into her, his speed building as their union once more became urgent. Aayla's need to possess Obi-Wan's very being peaked and her mind clawed at the bond frantically as she moved with him, sparks of pleasure beginning to overload her senses, only more intense and more insistent than before.

She felt Obi-Wans own passion mounting, and they reached the edge of that precipice together, each breathing the other's name as they held on to each other and jumped; passion, fire, posession, all these thing forbidden them they now held tightly, burning through the haze of propriety and settling into that feeling of contentment that they had achieved together.

"You are mine now." Obi-Wan's voice was husky with pleasure.

Aayla smiled at him.

"Yours, always."


End file.
